Not Everyone's Forever Is Perfect
by consumedbyheavenlyfire
Summary: AU. Post-BD. "Breaking Dawn? More like breaking balls. Specifically, mine. What the hell did I ever do to deserve this?" JxB/JxVariousC's/ExB REPOSTED. On HIATUS.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I started writing this when I had read a story where Renesmee had cheated on Jacob for decades so he started sleeping around (not to get her attention but more as a screw you kind of thing since she had cheated the imprint way before he knew he could) and had actually hooked up with Alice and Rosalie as well. I wish I could find that fic again or remember its name but I can't. =( If any of you happen to know which story I'm referring to, please tell me. I'm desperate, lol.****  
**

**I guess you can say this is very OOC Jacob, Rosalie, Emily, Renesmee, etc.**

**Will contain graphic sexual content and extremely vulgar language within the story. If this offends you, please do not read. I don't mean to disrespect the site or its moderators but trying to edit out all the lemony parts and revising the writing to make it fit without them was too time-consuming.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Everything belongs to Stephenie Meyer, the creator of Twilight.**

* * *

He pounded into her even harder, his grip on her hips bruising.

"Yesss Jaaacob! Fuck ME!"

He grunted louder and slammed into her harder. He yanked her hair back roughly and thrust the deepest yet and then spilled into the condom with a loud roar, with her screaming like a banshee in chorus with him.

His body shuddered and jerked and then he collapsed on top of her to the bed.

He struggled for breath for a minute, as did she, and then rolled off of her onto his back.

He panted a couple of times and then reached over to the bottle of JD on the table beside him. He pulled the used condom off his now deflating dick and tossed it into the small trash can by the bed. He sat up a little and leaned back against the pillows, with his left arm resting behind his head, taking a swig of the amber liquid. He relished the burn in his throat before clearing it, waiting a minute before taking another hearty sip.

He felt light kisses pressed to his chest and then sweaty arms wrap themselves around him.

"Mmmm." She giggled. "That was amazing. Just like I always imagined."

He pulled a little out of her grip, to loosen it, and stared off into space, snorting. "You fantasized about me?"

She began to kiss up towards his neck.

"Oh my God, yes. Ever since you started phasing and got this gorgeous body, how could I not? We all wanted a piece of you. And now I've had mine."

She lifted her head up to give him a devilish smile.

He didn't return it.

"I've always wanted you, Jake. Always wondered what it would be like to be touched by you, held, kissed, made love to...all by you. I've thought about you for so long. I always hoped but never thought you would want me. Never thought you'd give me a chance. Because of...well...you know. But, I guess it never mattered to you like I thought it would."

He quirked a brow at her. He wondered if he should mention he fucked her from behind for a reason. Nah, that would just set her off and he didn't feel like dealing with the crying mess she would surely be should he say that.

"But, you..." She trailed a hand down his chest. "You make me feel something he never does. You make me feel alive...and loved...and...beautiful. All over."

Her smile turned into a shy one as she looked at him hopefully. He made sure to keep his expression smooth, completely blank.

"Wow."

She smiled wider and laughed, taking the bottle from him and sipping the whiskey before he could protest. He glared at her but she ignored it.

"So,"

She raised herself up, over him and placed the bottle back onto the table, and then stared down at him, smirking.

"Ready for round two?"

He smirked back at her.

"Honestly?"

She began to lean down to kiss him when he sat up, making her miss her mark and the kiss landed on his collar bone instead. She frowned but tried to settle herself in his lap when his left hand grasped her upper arm and stopped her.

His right hand came up from beside the bed, holding crumpled clothes, and then tossing them into her lap.

She looked down at them and then back up at him in confusion.

His smirk got wider.

"I think these are yours."

He released her and got up off the bed, walking to his dresser. He pulled a drawer out, grabbed a pair of cut-off denim shorts, his pouch and shut it. He threw the shorts into the pouch and tied the cord around his ankle. He turned back to find Emily staring, open-mouthed at him.

He sighed in annoyance and then grabbed her upper arm, tighter this time, and forced her to her feet.

"What? Jake, wait. What are you-"

He yanked her out of his room and down the hall, right to the front door.

She protested the whole way.

"Jake, what the-stop! What the fuck is wrong with you? Stop it! Jake!"

He opened the door, hit the lock, shoved her outside in front of him, then closed the door behind them.

He turned to see her fuming, turning red as she stared up at him angrily, holding her clothes to her chest in a sad attempt at modesty. _A bit late for that._

"What. The. Fuck?"

He smirked again.

"Well, that was fun. But I gotta say,"

He leaned in and the anger in her face melted away as she tilted her head up, her eyes closing halfway.

"Leah was a hell of a lot better."

Her eyes opened wide and he chuckled darkly, jogging away towards the treeline.

"FUCK YOU, JACOB BLACK!"

He laughed and called back to her over his shoulder, "You already did, Em. Have a nice day. Tell Sam I said hi."

And with that, he phased and ignored her screams of rage as he sped towards the Cullen house, laughing to himself along the way.

Leah and Seth weren't phased, that was good.

He grinned at the thought of getting that last shot in at Emily. Jake knew what it was to be broken. Even though Leah nearly ripped his nuts off the last time she saw him, she would get a chuckle or two out of that one once she heard it. _If _she heard it. Knowing Emily, though, she probably wouldn't say anything to Sam. God forbid Sam should know she fucked around on him. From what Jake heard, he hadn't been the first to sample the former Alpha's goods. Jake snorted. _If you can call that goods._

He actually pitied Sam. And Jared. And Colin. And yes, even Brady. The other wolves couldn't fuck around if they wanted to. The magic of the imprint assured that. Yet the imprints themselves could be unfaithful. And they always were.

He had fucked Kim, Katie, Lisa and now Emily. She had been the last of his imprinted conquests, proving once and for all what Jake knew to be true. It was all a bunch of fucked up old hoodoo that their ancestors had cooked up back in the day to fuck him and the Packs over personally. The wolves were as good as neutered for life and yet no imprint was ever faithful to their wolf. He would know.

He arrived at the house in about seven minutes.

He phased behind a tree, slipped into his shorts and headed across the yard and up the steps. He opened the door, now being considered a part of the vampire family after so many years, and walked in. He knew he still had Emily all over him since he didn't shower first. Good. He wanted _her_ to smell it. He always came by afterwards so she could catch the scent of his latest conquest. This one she would recognize for sure, not to mention the smell of sex. He grinned eagerly.

As usual, Emmett and Jasper were on the couch, playing their latest Xbox game. Rosalie was standing behind them, watching.

She scowled in his direction, scoffed and flitted into the kitchen and out the back door. He smiled to himself. He guessed the Ice Queen still wasn't over the fact that just a few days ago when they had fucked, after bending her over some boulder, he had phased during and fucked her like the animal he was. Well, Blondie had always said he was a dog and so she got one.

Neither of the guys looked at him or was surprised by Rose's sudden departure.

"Hey, Jake. Want to join us?"

Jake shook his head.

"Nah, thanks, Em. I'm good. They here?"

Emmett nodded.

"In the kitchen."

"'Kay. Thanks."

Jake strolled past them and into the kitchen, picking up on their scents before he saw them.

Esme was cooking some food for the patrolling wolves on tonight's shift. Nessie was sitting at the counter with Alice, poring over some magazine, looking at clothes. They were all staring at him when he entered the room, all different emotions displayed on their faces. Esme gave him a sad smile before lowering her golden eyes and returning to the task at hand. Alice sneered at him in disgust and turned away, making sure to wrinkle her nose. Nessie glared at him, enraged.

"So, Emily this time, huh?"

He shrugged nonchalantly, although smirking inside, and grabbed an apple from the bowl on the counter as he passed them. He took a bite out of it and headed to the back door.

Renesmee jumped out of her chair and turned to face him, shouting at him as he opened the door.

"You disgust me, Jacob Black! Nothing more than a goddamn whoring mutt!"

He snorted.

"That's the pot calling the kettle black, isn't it?"

She let out a scream of anger and he laughed, slamming the door behind him.

Funny how she would always react like that whenever she knew he had fucked someone else. Yet it didn't stop her from going out and spreading her legs for half the town of Forks. How funny indeed.

He walked down to the edge of the property, following the scent, taking a bite out of the apple here and there. By the time he reached it, the apple was done and he threw it out into the woods, past _her_.

She didn't even look up or give any indication she knew he was there. But he knew she did.

He knew she could pick up the mingling scents just as well as Nessie had. Even more so most likely since _her_ senses were more fine-tuned.

He reached her side and stood next to her, looking out into the sea of woods with her, seeing nothing really.

"Hey."

She still didn't turn to look at him.

"Hey."

He waited a minute and then turned, facing her.

"So, you gonna look at me? Or are you pissed at me, too?" He hoped for the latter. Just for fucking once, it could be the latter.

She slowly turned her body to face him, her arms crossed over her chest.

She raised her head even slower and her near black eyes finally latched onto him.

Had he been a normal human, one who didn't encounter vampires on a daily basis for the last ten years, he might actually be scared of the eerie movements she was making right now, by the dark hue of her orbs indicating that she had not hunted in quite some time. That maybe someone with a beating heart, wolf or no, might not want to be around right then. But, he knew better. He knew _her_ better.

And just like their routine dictated from the last two years, he saw the pain flash across her porcelain face for a split-second and then disappear just as quickly. She shook her head once, again, slowly.

And just like always, he felt the familiar surge of disappointment and anger run through him, realizing that even _this_, was still not enough. So, he did the next best thing, just like he always had.

If he couldn't rub it in her face figuratively that way, maybe he could literally rub it in this way.

He smirked maliciously and opened his arms.

"Can I get a hug, Bells?"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: ****Will contain graphic sexual content and extremely vulgar language within the story. If this offends you, please do not read. I don't mean to disrespect the site or its moderators but trying to edit out all the lemony parts and revising the writing to make it fit without them was too time-consuming.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Everything belongs to Stephenie Meyer, the creator of Twilight.**

* * *

Bella stared hard at Jake and didn't move.

Eventually, he lowered his arms and chuckled.

"So, you are pissed at me?"

He watched her hopefully, looking for any sign, any indication that this indeed bother her.

She shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly, still staring blankly up at him.

"Why would I be, Jacob? What you choose to do, or who, in your spare time is of no concern to me. You're an adult, you can do as you like."

And with that, she turned and peered out into the forest once again.

Jake glared at her, wondering just what it was going to take to finally make her take notice, to care. He had been through everyone he could think of that might rankle her. Lauren Mallory had been the absolute worst fuck of his life, with all of her fake moaning straight out of a bad 80's porno and her nasty ass body. He never thought he'd like hair on a woman but shit, he wished she had had some, to cover up the disgusting excuse for a pussy the whore had. This way he wouldn't have had to look at it. He didn't even want to stick his dick near it. He jerked off mostly, watching her as he made her play with herself, making sure to keep his eyes on hers and not her fingers working in and out of that well worn bottomless pit of a snatch. And then when he got close, only then did he put a condom on and finish the job. He made sure to double up. He ended up thrusting into that black toxic hole a few times, hard and not caring about her painful whimpers (as worn out and stretched as she was he was still big for her, a little too big) before shooting his boys into the latex covering and pulling back out, immediately hurrying to the bathroom to perform the latest Hazmat removal procedure of the condemned prophylactic. It had been pure hell resisting jumping straight into the shower and scrubbing his body until he was raw. He capitulated, though, and did clean his lower half, the thought of that nasty pussy's scent anywhere near his beloved dick and nuts tormenting him, making it too much to bear. _Ugh._

Still, Bella had not shown a lick of caring. Jessica Stanley, a couple of Ness' friends from the high school, and some of the girls from the reservation added to his belt and still, nothing. He had even gone so far as to seduce Angela Weber (much to her husband's chagrin) and still, not one ounce of emotion.

He ran through all of the humans and even some random ones but nothing more than the brief flicker of pain he saw shadow across her immortal features but no further acknowledgement. He then switched to the supernatural, thinking _that_ might just elicit a reaction. But, three vampires and one she-wolf later and still nothing. What the fuck did it take? He thought for sure Leah would have done it for her. Even the one that still drooled after Edward (that had been an interesting one) that came down from Alaska, Tanya or something or other. Hell, even her bitch of a sister-in-law and still, fucking nothing. She didn't even fucking tell Emmett. Or even Edward. She just truly didn't care. That realization pushed him to drown his sorrows in any booze he could find and the Holman twins he had met that night in the bar that assisted his search.

_She_ just didn't give a shit.

And she never would.

He turned his tight dark eyes back onto the woods as well, knowing that _again_ he had failed to arouse some semblance of a response from her.

"Waiting for _him_ again, are you?"

She shrugged again.

Did she care about _any_thing?

"He's at the hospital with Carlisle. Carlisle needed his help on a particularly difficult case."

Jake snorted. He didn't really give a shit.

"That's nice. So, he's off playing doctor and you're what, here waiting like the good housewife for her husband to return home from a hard day at work, with martini in hand?"

Bella turned to face him, a brow quirked.

This time he shrugged.

She turned back to the forest.

After a few minutes of silence, Jake had had enough.

"I'm out. Talk to you later, Bells."

He turned and began to walk away.

"Jake."

He stopped and turned around to find her staring at him.

"I don't know...exactly what's going on with you, but...I would prefer it if you could shower before coming here after your time with your..._friends_."

He raised an eyebrow, smirking.

"Why is that, Bella?

She didn't bat an eye.

"The smell...mixed in with yours...isn't very pleasant. I would appreciate it if you would be more considerate of us in the future, particularly Renesmee."

His smirk faded and he glared at her.

"Why the fuck should I give a shit about her?"

This time Bella winced.

Jake stalked forward dangerously, his arms beginning to shake.

"Or any of you for that matter?"

He was pissed. She didn't give a shit what she had done to him, what all of this had done to him, but she was worried about her precious daughter's sensitive nasal passages, her feelings. Typical.

She stared up at him pleadingly.

"No one said you should. However, seeing as she's your imprint and you want to keep her safe, keep her happy, I would think her feelings might register somewhere in that stubborn head of yours."

He moved closer.

"Wrong. My feelings didn't register when she started fucking around on me."

Bella winced again.

"That was before you were togeth-"

"Wrong!" He started snarling at her, the fury rolling through his shoulders, his frame rocked with tremors. "She was always mine, Bella! _Always_ mine! And she knew that! But instead, she fucking hung me out to dry! Like mother, like daughter! The one piece of you I was allowed to have after that fucking bloodsucker took everything and _even_ it fucked me over!"

Bella's expression didn't change.

They stared at each other for the longest time, him shaking and glaring, her forlorn and unmoving.

Eventually, she turned back to the trees.

"I'm sorry you feel that way, Jacob."

He snorted.

"Yeah. It's _me_, _always_ been me. Right, Bella? You _never_ played any part in that. Ever."

She didn't respond and he snorted again.

"Right. Whatever."

He began to walk away but stopped and turned around.

"Oh and Bella?"

She still didn't move, still didn't reply.

"I'll continue to fuck who I please and rub it in whoever's damn face I want. If you're so worried about your daughter and her goddamn fragile feelings, maybe you should teach her to keep her legs shut."

Still nothing.

"She's nothing but a fucking whore! A whore just like her goddamn mother!"

And yet again...nothing.

Where was the overprotective mother he had been expecting? The Bella he knew would have beat the shit out of him just for swearing and using such filthy words, never mind for insulting her or her daughter. Had marrying her leech and becoming a bloodsucker herself cheated him out of even that last bit of her?

And then she did the damndest thing.

In a whisper of movement, she was gone.

She was...running? From him? Or from the hateful words he had spewed at her?

The rage he had felt mere moments ago, the hatred that had been bubbling at the surface and spilling over, receded back into its dark recesses of his heart. He felt the familiar ache in his chest, the farther and farther she got from him.

He took a deep breath.

He knew he would regret this. But, he couldn't stop himself if he tried.

He stripped himself of his shorts, fastened it to his ankle with the cord and phased.

He caught her sickly scent, even more potent to him in this form, and took off after her.


End file.
